


Idfc

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Songfic of idfc by blackbearRated teen for cursing
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Idfc

**Author's Note:**

> When it seems like you cant write for a month and the lyrics are just sitting there in a doc and then you bust out the fic in like 30 minutes

_Tell me pretty lies_

_Look me in the face_

"I'm pretty sure you have a crush on my brother"

Logan choked on his coffee. "What?" He asked Roman, grabbing a napkin and coughing into it.

"I think you-"

"No, I know what you said" Logan looked inside his empty NASA mug, and poured more coffee in. "I just don't understand."

"Well what's not to understand?" Roman laughed, smiling wide. 

_Tell me that you love me_

_Even if it's fake_

_'Cause I don't fucking care, at all_

"Sup Nerdy Wolverine." Remus said, flopping into Logan's lap and purposely knocking the book out of his hand. 

"My place…." 

"Oh come on fucker, I know you memorized the page AND the book." Remus said grinning. "But now you need to pay attention to me"

_You've been out all night_

_I don't know where you've been_

_You're slurring all your words_

_Not making any sense_

_But I don't fucking care, at all_

"Heyyyyyyyy Veronica" Remus cackled as he slumped onto Logan. 

Logan looked up at the eldritch horror before him. "What dangerous chemicals did you ingest this time?"

"You know" Remus waved half heartedly in some direction. 

Logan sighed. "No I really don't, but alright"

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_Like they ain't even there_

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

"I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to get hurt"

"Aw, Logie bear has feelings" Remus grinned maniacally as he poured more chemicals into the mixtures.

"Yeah. Feelings"

_I'm only a fool for you_

_And maybe you're too good for me_

_I'm only a fool for you_

_But I don't fucking care, at all, oh_

"You and your brother I swear" Logan said as he stitched up Remus side. "You need to not fight things in the imagination right after you've done something else dangerous" 

Remus was silent, which concerned Logan as he continued to bandage up the side.

_Tell me pretty lies_

_Look me in the face_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Even if it's fake_

_'Cause I don't fucking care, at all_

"Why do you care for me?" 

"What?" Logan asked, closing the notebook for Thomas's schedule and turning around in his chair.

"Why are you so-" Remus scrunched his nose, as if trying to come up with the right word. "So _nice_ I'm the icky bad side." 

"Remus you know I don't Think that right?" 

"But _why?_ "

You've been out all night

I don't know where you've been

You're slurring all your words

Not making any sense

But I don't fucking care, at all

Remus mouth had been on his as soon as he had said those three little words. He pinned Logan up against the wall, and hiking his leg up. 

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_Like they ain't even there_

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

"Do you really even care?"

"Yes"

_I'm only a fool for you_

_And maybe you're too good for me_

_I'm only a fool for you_

_But I don't fucking care, at all, oh_

"Then fucking kiss me again"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
